


Christmas Kiss.

by Lia Olmu (deerbear)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5362160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deerbear/pseuds/Lia%20Olmu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde que Taeyeon le confesó sus infantiles sentimientos a Minho, éste no pasa las navidades con ellos. Sin embargo, ahora que ella ya es toda una señorita, Minho vuelve, reclamando lo que se le ofreció anteriormente y tuvo que obligarse a rechazar.</p><p>"La navidad pasada te dí mi corazón, pero al día siguiente lo rechazaste.<br/>Éste año, para salvarme de las lágrimas, se lo daré a alguien especial".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Para estas fechas decembrinas, se antoja, ¿no?

La nieve blanquecina y húmeda caía alrededor de aquél iluminado quiosco, dejando todo cubierto de mullida blancura. Las luces ambarinas prendían y apagaban muy tenuemente, aferrándose a los pilares que sostenían la vieja construcción, y el aire de invierno empezaba a calarles los abrigos. La dulce adolescente, con largos cabellos negros y lisos, escondía sus manitas dentro de las bolsas de su falda a cuadrillé roja, y temblaba ligeramente. No por el frío precisamente; en realidad se debía al entusiasmado nerviosillo que sentía al verlo ahí, alto, elegante y guapísimo. Con los ojos tan grandes como las esferas brillantes que adornaban su árbol de navidad, y tan oscuros como el cielo que los cubría a ambos en aquella víspera de navidad.

Choi Minho se presentaba cada veinticuatro de diciembre en casa, siempre a la misma hora, siempre tan dulce y apuesto que su corazón se negaba a latir con normalidad. Choi Minho andaba de ahí para allá, ayudando a su madre a hornear el pavo; sonreía angelicalmente mientras la levantaba en sus fuertes brazos para que colocara la estrella en lo más alto del árbol; bailaba sin pena alguna las viejas canciones de _rock n’ roll_ que su hermano mayor osaba escuchar a todo volumen en la sala. 

Minho andaba de ahí para allá, robándole el aliento y llevándose su corazón con él. Siempre había sido así, desde que Jonghyun lo había llevado a casa hacía cinco años atrás, el pequeño y frágil corazón de Taeyeon se había ido detrás del muchacho con piel leche y cabellos color azabache. 

Y ahora estaba ahí, a punto de declararle a aquél chico todo lo que le había amado desde siempre. Desde que sus ojos se habían encontrado con su perfecta armonía. 

Pensaba que iba a morir de un ataque cardiaco, pero ya había esperado demasiado tiempo, además, ella ya no era una niña. Tenía nada más y nada menos que dieciséis años, edad suficiente, edad perfecta para que le confesara sus más profundos sentimientos. 

Había elegido la noche perfecta. El quinto aniversario de haberlo conocido. 

― ¿Taeyeon? ¿Qué sucede? ―Su voz grave y cariñosa le acarició los tímpanos y se entremezcló con los villancicos que sonaban por toda la calle. Las manos de Taeyeon temblaron aun más dentro de las bolsas de su falda y apretujó el pequeño papelito donde tenía apuntado todo lo que había ensayado para decirle.

“Por favor, cerebro, no me falles ahora”, rogó para sus adentros, con miedo a fracasar. Cuando se ponía muy nerviosa olvidaba incluso cómo hablar. Y moriría de vergüenza si su lengua le hacía alguna broma pesada y no lograba decir correctamente lo que quería. 

Suspiró profundamente, y se atrevió a alzar la mirada para encontrarse con aquellas lagunas de color ébano fijas en ella. 

―Minho… Tú… ―habló y su voz sonó más baja de lo habitual. Odiaba ser tan tímida… Con él―. Tú… ¿Me quieres? ―Preguntó en voz baja, con el corazón cabalgándole en el pecho como un purasangre enfurecido. “Por favor, di que sí” rogó su interior, mirándole suplicante a los ojos mientras él se acercaba a ella y se hincaba en una rodilla para estar a la altura de ella. Su hermoso y varonil rostro quedó a escasos centímetros más abajo que el de ella, y Taeyeon no pudo alejarse de esos bellos luceros que adornaban sus expresiones. Él era… tan magnífico. 

― ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ―Preguntó Minho, sonriendo de lado y dejando que una risita escapara entre sus dientes. La miró con dulzura, y a Taeyeon le costó la vida volver a separar los labios para hablar.

―Respóndeme, por favor ―suplicó nuevamente―. Minho, ¿Tú me quieres? 

La sonrisa de Minho desapareció por unos instantes mientras fruncía el ceño confundido, y Taeyeon esperó por su respuesta completamente ansiosa, mordiéndose los labios con insistencia y mirándolo todo el tiempo a los ojos. 

―Claro, Taeyeon, claro que te quiero ―respondió él, sonriéndole de nuevo de aquella forma que le arrancaba el alma entera. El corazón se le enloqueció y la alegría la hizo soltar una aliviada sonrisa. ¡Él la quería! ¡Él la quería tanto como ella lo quería a él!―. Pero, ¿Por qué la pregunta, pequeña? ―Inquirió él al ver la efusividad de la chiquilla, mientras Taeyeon seguía sonriéndole hasta con los ojos. 

No podía resistirlo más. Ahora que sus sentimientos iban a quedar expuestos, y ahora que sabía que no serían rechazados, podía hacerlo, ¿verdad? Aquello que había soñado durante tanto tiempo. Aquello que había practicado durante años con la almohada. Aquello que necesitaba ahora con más desespero que nunca. 

―Por esto ―musitó con suavidad antes de tomarlo por las solapas de seda de su saco negro y atraerlo hacia sí, pillándolo por sorpresa. Sin pensárselo dos veces, unió sus labios con los de él, en una ligera y dulce presión que la hizo sentir en las nubes.

Sus labios gruesos y perfectamente amorfos se sentían tan suaves y mullidos contra los de ella, la sensación de besarlo era una que jamás nada ni nadie podría superar. Sabía a café y a navidad… Su beso navideño. Justo como había soñado que fuera su primer beso. 

Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, entregándole su alma entera en aquella unión precipitada de labios y alientos.

Sin embargo, algo no estaba funcionando. No sentía las manos de él en su espalda, acariciándola como en las películas, ni su boca regresándole el beso. Algo estaba fallando, y aunque se alivió durante un segundo al sentir la calidez de las manos de Minho en sus hombros, terminó por confirmarlo cuando la empujó suavemente, alejándola de sus labios. 

Taeyeon, sin abrir sus ojos, intentó volver a unirse a él, boqueando como un pez necesitando oxígeno, pero él la tomó por la cintura, alejándola completamente. Taeyeon cayó en cuenta… Que Minho estaba rechazando su beso, y con ello, también rechazaba sus sinceros sentimientos. 

No se atrevió a levantar los párpados, e inclinó aun más la cabeza, sintiendo que su mundo se derrumbaba por completo. ¿Qué… qué estaba tratando de decirle? 

―Taeyeon… ―escuchó su nombre ser pronunciado, y pareció que diría más, pero lo siguiente que escuchó fueron sus pasos sobre el piso de madera del quiosco, alejándose rápidamente de ahí… 

Una lágrima cristalina escapó de uno de sus grandes ojos oscuros, y su alma se hizo pedazos. Minho… él no la quería. Él seguía viéndola como a la pequeña hermana de Jonghyun, su mejor amigo, y lo que era peor aún… Ya no querría volver a verla. 

¿Por qué es tan fácil enamorarse y tan difícil olvidar? ¿Por qué su primer y único amor se marchaba de su lado, aun cuando Taeyeon le rogaba por que volviese con cada lágrima que empezaba a derramar en aquél quiosco que lo había visto todo. Desde su primer amor a los once años… Hasta su primer corazón roto, a los dieciséis. 

 

**Dos años después…**  

“¡Maldito tráfico del demonio, si vas más lento sería mejor!” Choi Minho lanzó su tercera maldición mental en un lapso de cinco minutos. Obviando el condenado frío que tenía, estaba siendo un día terrible. 

El agua caliente se había terminado justo mientras se enjabonaba, se le había bajado una llanta del auto, y gracias a todo eso había llegado treinta minutos tarde a la universidad. No obstante a su mal día, le habían suspendido y había olvidado que hoy, precisamente hoy… Tenía que cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a Jonghyun.

“¡Tienes que venir, rana estúpida, o juro por Dios que te quedas sin hijos!” le había gritado Jonghyun hacía un par de días, cuando lo había dejado a la puerta de su casa. Minho se había pisado rápidamente el acelerador, alejándose lo más rápido que podía de la casa. 

Hacía años que no volvía a ahí, al menos no sabiendo que… Ella estaría en el mismo lugar, en el mismo momento. Más que nada, era eso lo que traía con la cabeza en otro sitio menos donde debería estar aquél día. 

Minho sabía muy bien lo mucho que ella debería estarle odiando, y él comprendía aquello. Tenía dos años exactos que no se paraba por la casa de los Kim ni por error cuando ella estaba ahí. Se preguntó entonces qué sería de Taeyeon. 

Nunca había podido olvidarse de su dulce rostro aquella navidad hacía dos años, ni la suave presión de sus labios aun infantiles contra los suyos. Nunca podría haberse imaginado que la preciosa y tierna hermana menor de Jonghyun… Albergara tal tipo de sentimiento hacia él. Nunca lo habría sospechado, hasta aquella noche en que lo había besado tímidamente en los labios.

Así, había sido un roce casi imperceptible, pero Minho se había sorprendido temblando ansioso al sentir la calidez de su piel aniñada. 

Taeyeon seguía siendo la hermanita de su celoso y posesivo amigo, Jonghyun. Aquél que le espantaba posibles novios como si fueran moscas y él llevara un veneno en aerosol. Su hyung apenas empezaba a digerir el hecho de que la mayor de los tres hermanos, SoDam, se hubiera casado hacía un año. Y parecía más que dispuesto a no permitir que nada ni nadie se acercasen a su amada y pequeña Taeyeon. 

¿Jonghyun lo golpearía si se enterase que Taeyeon lo había besado dos años atrás? Ya habían pasado veinticuatro meses, por lo que Taeyeon ya debía ser toda una hermosa señorita de dieciocho años… Y aun así, Jonghyun seguía refiriéndose a ella como su inocente niña. Y hasta donde le contaba, no le permitía tener novio aun. El mayor nunca cambiaría. 

Regresando al presente, Minho pisó el acelerador con premura cuando el semáforo se puso en verde, haciendo que las llantas del Kia Cadenza chirriaran contra el pavimento. Tenía menos de diez minutos para llegar a la casa de la familia Kim, y no iba ni siquiera la mitad del camino.

Debía haber previsto que las calles estarían atestadas de gente, debido a la celebración navideña. Todos en Seúl preferían pasarlo fuera y con sus amigos en lugar de quedarse simplemente en casa y disfrutar de sus familias. Aquello era lo diferente en la familia de Jonghyun, y era lo que le encantaba también. Debido a que sus padres siempre viajaban fuera –generalmente a Japón o Macao-, y su hermano salía huyendo de casa para encontrarse con sus amigos y pasarla con ellos –como casi todo el mundo lo hacía-, Minho tenía que quedarse en casa solo a pasar las navidades.

Nunca había sido un chico que le gustara beber, y tampoco salir a jugar con sus amigos y otras chicas. Él, de algún modo, prefería lo convencional. Por eso, cuando su mejor amigo de preparatoria le había invitado a pasar las navidades con su familia, no lo había dudado más de dos veces.

Ahí la había conocido. Una pequeña niña de piel leche y negro cabello lacio corto, apenas llegándole a mitad del cuello. Tenía ojos grandes y redondos, bellísimos que transmitían más calidez que el sol mismo. Una sonrisa radiante y tierna. Una vocecita dulzona y cantarina. Un corazón de oro que siempre iba detrás de gatitos y cachorros heridos o abandonados. 

La había hallado sentada en la banca dentro de un quiosco justo frente a la casa, apenas cruzando la calle atestada de nieve. 

―Se llama Copo ―le había anunciado la niña, apenas lo había visto llegar, y se había apresurado a llevarle al pequeño gato abisinio que temblaba incesablemente entre los escuálidos brazos de la chiquilla.  El pobre gato llevaba una oreja herida y parte del hocico raspado, y Minho dedujo con sólo verle que se había caído de un árbol. Maullaba de hambre, y quizás de frío―. Creo que se ha caído de algún lado. ¿Crees que tenga roto algo? ―Le había preguntado la niña, y Minho entonces se percató de su semblante angustiado. 

Minho había tomado al animalito entre sus grandes manos, con cuidado de no lastimarle, y el gato volvió a maullar aterrado. La niña de ojos grandes alternaba su preocupada y linda mirada entre su rostro y el gatito. Minho lo inspeccionó durante un minuto, tallando articulaciones y buscando con sus largos dedos algún tipo de lesión en los huesos. 

―Creo que no. Sólo está raspado… ―Minho se había inclinado para quedar justo a la misma altura que ella, y le había sonreído con calidez, tratando de aliviar su preocupación―. Deberías llevarlo dentro y cobijarlo con mantas. Está muerto de frío ―explicó notando la expresión ahora relajada de la pequeña. 

―Veo que ya has conocido a mi bebé ―la suave voz de Jonghyun había hecho que Minho se pusiera rápido de pie y la niña sonriera ampliamente, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas que habían escapado de sus dulces ojos―. Taeyeon, ¿este mocoso inútil te ha hecho llorar? ―Había inquirido el mayor acercándose a la niña y acariciando el flequillo que casi le cubría los ojos. El gato volvió a maullar entre los brazos de la pequeña, que ya lo tenía escondido bajo su abrigo color turquesa―. ¿Pero qué…? ¡Taeyeon, ¿has vuelto a recoger gatos callejeros?! ―Jonghyun se alejó haciendo un mohín asqueado, y la pequeña frunció el rostro, totalmente ofendida. 

― ¡Él no me ha hecho llorar, y Copo no es un gato callejero! ―Le avisó a su hermano mayor con la elegancia y altivez de una señorita victoriana, alzando el cuello y poniendo la frente en alto, mirando a su hermano como si lo hiciera una completa diva. 

―¿”Co-copo”? ¿Le has puesto nombre? ¡La de gritos que pegará mamá cuando se entere que quieres meter a otro gato a la casa! ―Vociferó Jonghyun fingiendo enfado y la niña sólo se enfurruñó más, aferrando al pequeño gato asustado contra ella. 

―¡Yo cuidaré de él! ―Y había salido corriendo, para bajar las escalinatas del quiosco y entrar a la casa en medio de ligeros sollozos y quejidos. 

―Eres un idiota ―le dijo Minho soltando una sonrisa de medio lado, aunque la verdad era que no le hacía ni pisca de gracia. La pequeña niña sólo quería cuidar del animal.

―No seas tonto, Sodam _noona_ es alérgica a los gatos. Si mete uno a la casa otra vez… estas navidades volveremos a pasarlo en el hospital. Mejor ni te cuento de eso ―explicó Jonghyun poniendo en blanco los ojos y palmeando la espalda de su amigo con irritación. Minho entonces comprendió por qué había sido tan duro en sus palabras con la pequeña Taeyeon. Y cuando volvieron a casa entre golpes fingidos y risas burlonas, la niña estaba sentada en las escaleras con el gatito entre sus piernas. Estaba cabizbaja, y parecía sollozar. 

El corazón de Minho se había sentido culpable al verla desecha. Seguramente su madre o su hermana la habían obligado a deshacerse del pobre gato que ahora estaba profundamente dormido en el cálido regazo de la chiquilla. Se acercó a ella, mientras el resto de la familia se congregaba en el comedor principal, dejando la estancia vacía. 

―No me dijiste tu nombre… ―murmuró, ligeramente incómodo. Era una manera extraña de presentarse, y más a una niña tan pequeña―. Yo soy Minho. ¿Y tú? 

La niña sorbió por la nariz un par de veces y alzó el rostro al tiempo que se secaba las lágrimas regordetas que le cruzaban las mejillas ligeramente chapeadas por el llanto. 

―Taeyeon ―sollozó ella, calmando los estremecimientos que hacían temblar sus pequeños y delicados hombros―. Tengo once años, ¿Y tú? ―El pequeño gato abisinio se removió irritado sobre las piernas de la chiquilla, el movimiento de ella le había despertado, y parecía no estar de muy buen humor ahora. Minho rió, viendo como el gato se erguía sentándose en el cálido lugar y empezaba a acicalarse las patas delanteras.  Un par de dedos diminutos y esbeltos le acariciaron el lomo al animal. Dios, cuánto quería ser gato… 

―Tengo dieciséis. Deberías llamarme _“Oppa”_ , ¿No es así? ―Inquirió Minho divertido y la observó fruncir el ceño, como si de repente le hablara en otro idioma. 

―Seamos sinceros, Minho ―habló ella, sorprendiéndolo con su tono tan sofisticado y altivo mientras enderezaba los hombros con total elegancia propia de una jovencita y no de una niña―. Ni siquiera a Jonghyun le llamo _“Oppa”_ , ¿Y esperas, honestamente, que te llame así? 

Minho soltó una discreta risa ahogada ante la indignada respuesta de la infante, y se cubrió la boca con sus largos dedos. ¡Qué niña tan más curiosa!

Así fue como había caído entre las pequeñas manos de la hermanita de Jonghyun. Era un encanto para él verla, y cada día que visitaba a la familia Kim después de clases, se maravillaba de lo inteligente y fina que resultaba la chiquilla. Se decía a sí mismo que cuando creciera y llegara el momento de casarse y tener hijos, querría que la primera fuera una niña justo como ella. La vio crecer hasta convertirse en una dulce y bonita adolescente. La había visto llegar todas las tardes después del colegio, corriendo para estrellarse contra el pecho fuerte y enredarse en los brazos cálidos de su hermano mayor, que siempre la recibía efusivo, alzándola en brazos y llenando su pequeño rostro de besos y mimos.

Jonghyun siempre había sido un hermano por demás empalagoso y cariñoso, Minho estaba convencido de que si fuera Taeyeon, ya lo hubiese mandado al carajo, pero a la niña siempre le había encantado esa clase de atención de su hermano. Lo cierto era que, aunque Jonghyun tuviera métodos ruines para someterla, los dos hermanos menores se adoraban. 

Y Minho sabía muy bien que si Jonghyun se enteraba que él le había roto el frágil corazón a su hermana menor, Minho no tenía muchas posibilidades de sobrevivir esa navidad. 

Durante meses se había negado el ir a aquella casa, y si lo hacía, era siempre que ella no estaba. No sabía cómo reaccionaría el joven corazón de una niña de dieciséis años, pero él pensaba que seguramente no querría ni verlo en pintura. La verdad era que la extrañaba muchísimo, aunque tenía miedo a volver a lastimarla.

Ella era una niña en aquél entonces, mientras él ya tenía veintiún años, y tenía varias cosas de las cuales avergonzarse. Taeyeon merecía algo mejor para su primer amor, no él, que ya estaba bastante impuro a esas alturas del partido. Se había adelantado a la edad adulta.

Sintiendo los nervios de punta, se adentró en la calle donde vivía la familia. Número diecisiete de la calle ShimSae, era la dirección a la que tanto temía ir durante las tardes, cuando sabía que ella estaba ahí iluminando la casa con su jovial luz y escandalosas risitas. Y ahora, estaría ahí… haciendo todo eso. Llenando la navidad de alegría.

¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Cómo se acercaría a saludarla? ¿Le daría ella una bofetada? ¿O seguiría siendo la dulce y obstinada niña de hacía dos años? No lo sabía, y tenía miedo de encontrarla cambiada. 

Se apeó del coche blanco y caminó lentamente hacia la casa… Sentía las manos frías, y le preocupaba más el hecho de verla y la reacción de ella que llegar quince minutos retrasado. 

― ¡Minho, pero qué milagro tenerte aquí! ―Fue el cálido saludo que lo recibió cuando la madre de Jonghyun le abrió la puerta y pronto los brazos de la mujer le rodearon el torso en un rápido y cariñoso abrazo. Sí, Minho también había extrañado eso. El perfume de la mujer, siempre tan dulce e intenso, le quemó las fosas nasales al tiempo que lo hacía entrar a la casa, llenando de calor su cuerpo. Las escaleras estaban vacías, y Minho halló el primer cambio ahí. Taeyeon siempre lo esperaba sentada en los últimos dos escalones, con el abisinio café en las piernas, exigiendo mimos y caricias―. Pensé que ya no querrías volver. Ven, vamos, todos están en el comedor. Llegas justo a tiempo, estamos por empezar a cenar―. Decía la mujer emocionada, tomándolo de la muñeca y llevándolo hasta el lugar mencionado. Hasta allá escuchaba el barullo que hacían los hermanos, y las risas de Taeyeon le acariciaron los oídos. Era tan hermoso su sonido… Más suave y cantarín incluso, más dulce y armonioso que cuando tenía once años…―. ¡Miren todos quien ha llegado! ―anunció la madre de Jonghyun, empujando a Minho hasta el arco que daba paso al enorme comedor principal, y la buscó con la mirada hasta encontrar sus bonitos ojos negros. Fue un flashazo, un momento mágico en que sus orbes oscuros se encontraron con los de él. Sonreía, pero al momento en que lo reconoció, aquella ventana a su alma se ensombreció y dejó de hacerlo. A Minho le resultó doloroso cuando Taeyeon apartó su mirada, regalándosela a quien estaba a su lado, y entonces se percató de que estaba acompañada de un chico, y no era precisamente Jonghyun. Minho habría preferido la bofetada…

De rostro alargado, piel morena y mirada despectiva, ahí estaba un mocoso mirándola como si se la quisiera comer a besos en frente de toda la concurrencia. Compartían sonrisas, se dedicaban miradas… Y todo como si nadie más existiera. Minho apretó los puños, por alguna extraña razón. Y era ilógico porque él… La había rechazado dos años atrás. ¡Y si tan sólo no lo hubiera hecho, si tan sólo no se hubiera preocupado por la estúpida edad y le hubiera regresado el beso, él estaría en ese lugar! 

― ¡Minho, pensé que no vendrías, pedazo de animal! ―Escuchó la estruendosa voz de Jonghyun al otro lado del comedor, acaparando los oídos de todos. SoDam se puso inmediato de pie y corrió a abrazarle con afecto, llevando a una pequeña de grandes ojos como los de ella en brazos. Era su hija, Soyeon. Lo saludó efusiva, justo como toda la familia solía ser, y Jonghyun se apresuró a arrastrarlo con él hasta un asiento libre a su lado. Minho se sentía tan lejos de Taeyeon. Ella estaba frente a él, pero hasta el otro extremo de la mesa. Se atrevió a mirarla por debajo de los arreglos florales que adornaban la enorme mesa y entonces sintió un manotazo en el hombro. Giró sólo para encontrarse con un Jonghyun que miraba endiosado a su hermana menor. 

―Se ha puesto hermosa, ¿No crees? ―Comentó Jonghyun y Minho no pudo hacer más que asentir ligeramente con la cabeza, mirando en la misma dirección. Nunca había estado más de acuerdo con su amigo. Taeyeon se veía preciosa con aquellas trencitas que iban desde la mitad de su frente hasta unirse en una media cola por encima de la nuca. 

Sus ojos estaban ligeramente maquillados, y sus larguísimas pestañas se veían el doble de densas ahora que parecía utilizar rímel o lo que fuera que las chicas usaran para verse así. Un ligero rubor le afilaba las mejillas… Y llevaba un coqueto brillo labial color durazno. Minho casi deja caer la baba cuando la vio reírse ampliamente… Provocada por aquél mocoso que tenía al lado. Por alguna razón, aquél chiquillo le ponía los pelos de punta. 

―Le dicen Kai… Y el muy cabrón anda detrás de mi pequeña ―acusó Jonghyun en su oído, su voz sonando más ácida que nunca y cuando Minho desvió la mirada del mocoso piel canela para mirar a su amigo, se lo encontró destrozando al chico con los ojos. Síp, ese era el Jonghyun al cual le había tenido pavor hacía dos navidades atrás―. Estaría loco o muerto si dejo que ese le toque un pelo de más. Afortunadamente… ―la voz de Jonghyun se suavizó, enfatizando la palabra ligeramente, y una risa burlona le vibró en el pecho. Minho afinó su oído para escucharle susurrar―, Taeyeon no parece muy convencida con él. Es muy… exigente en cuanto a chicos. Aunque me asusta un poco el hecho de que le haya permitido que viniera a la casa, sobretodo en estas fechas. 

A Minho también le hacía sentir inquieto que un mocoso completamente desconocido se sentara junto a ella en la cena de navidad, haciéndola reír y ruborizarse con cualquier estupidez que le decía. Ya conocía a esos mocosuelos, y ese parecía no tener más de dieciocho años también. A esa edad, Minho sabía que andaban con las hormonas disparadas, tan sólo en busca de una presa dulce y fácil… Y Taeyeon lo parecía.  Pero no había que dejarse engañar. Él sabía mejor que nadie que Taeyeon aparentaba una cosa y cuando hablaba te hacía ver lo equivocado que estabas. Taeyeon podría parecer una niña frágil y sumisa, justo como aquél gatito abisinio que había acogido hacía siete años, pero en realidad había dentro de ella una leona fiera que mataba con sus discursos propios de una reina o, mínimo, una primera dama. 

Por segunda ocasión, los tímidos ojos de ella se encontraron por accidente con los de él, y se apresuró a apartarlos para fijarlos nuevamente en aquél irritante chico. En ese tal Kai. 

No se acercó a él, no le sonrió con la misma ternura que antes lo hacía, ni siquiera lo miraba. Taeyeon parecía dispuesta a ignorar su presencia con una arrogancia que reconocía nueva en ella. A Minho le dolió, de alguna u otra forma. Inútilmente, en el fondo de su frío y supuesto maduro corazón, había esperado que ella corriera a sus brazos como cuando era una chiquilla, y lo llenara de caricias y mimos como lo hacía con Jonghyun. 

Pero Taeyeon ya no era una niña y él había dejado una cicatriz en su corazón hacía tiempo. Eso lo sabía, y trataba de convencerse que quizás ya no era así. 

Ciertamente, Taeyeon era apenas una niña cuando le había besado, y probablemente ni siquiera sabía lo que era estar enamorada –“¡Cómo si tú lo supieras, gran imbécil!”, le dijo una vocecita dentro de su cabeza-. Sí, quizás él tampoco lo supiera, pero Taeyeon tenía cinco años menos en edad y experiencia que él. Seguramente había sido un capricho propio de la pubertad, y ya ni siquiera recordaba que se le había confesado. Sin embargo, él había desaparecido de su vida por dos años, y era seguramente eso lo que no le perdonaba y la mantenía alejada de él.

Tendría que aclararlo. Tenía, sentía que debía –y sobretodo que necesitaba- decirle que había cometido un error al no visitarla ni verla durante aquél tiempo, que la extrañaba y que quería seguir siendo el amigo o hermano que ella siempre le había considerado. 

“Pero a los amigos o hermanos, las niñas no los besan”. Otra vez aquella insistente y desquiciante vocecita. Decidió ignorarla y no permitirle a aquél sentimiento de culpa que le arruinara la noche. Tenía tanto tiempo de no verla, y quería saber cómo le había ido en la vida. No permitiría que sus remordimientos y recriminaciones hicieran aparición ahora que se había decidido a ir a la casa de los Kim, pese a lo mucho que le había costado.

Decidió así que, cuando aquél mocoso endemoniado se distrajera, iría a hablar con ella. De verdad que quería hacerlo. 

La cena transcurrió llena de risas y alboroto, como era costumbre en la familia. La madre de Jonghyun siempre había sido una excelente cocinera, y descubrió que el esposo de SoDam era un hombre cinco años mayor que ella. “Justo como Taeyeon y tú, imbécil” Otra vez esa maldita vocecita. ¡Ya era momento que se callara el hocico de una vez!

Sodam iba y venía con la niña en brazos, hasta que la hermosa y joven tía se la había arrebatado para llevarla ella misma… Con aquél mocosuelo pisándole los talones todo el tiempo. Se veía preciosa cargando a su sobrina, jugando con ella y sonriéndole dulcemente. Era como un ángel cargando a otro. Minho no había visto algo más bello que eso antes.

Un alboroto se escuchó en la entrada de la casa, y un instante después, apareció la madre de Jonghyun con JinKi y KiBum detrás de ella, también yendo a pasar las navidades con la familia. Ambos eran compañeros de Jonghyun y él en la universidad, un par de tontos con sonrisas brillantes que se la pasaban peleando entre sí. 

― ¿Entonces es ella? ―Inquiría KiBum al tiempo que miraba con gatuna curiosidad a la chica de largos cabellos negros que cargaba al bebé, sentada en un sofá de la sala. JinKi asomó la cabeza detrás del hombro del rubio, sus rasgados ojos abiertos de par en par mientras observaba a la muchacha de piel leche haciéndole mimos a la niña pequeña, mientras que Kai hacía gestos ridículos que le causaban gracia a la pequeña―. Es bonita. 

―Por supuesto que lo es ―se jactó Jonghyun riéndose detrás de esos dos que la miraban atentos a casa risita que la chica soltaba. Minho tampoco podía apartar sus ojos de ella. Nunca había creído que Taeyeon pudiera volverse más bonita, pero ahora comprobaba que sí. 

― ¿Y quién es ese? ―Preguntó JinKi, el supuesto mayor de todos, llevándose un pedazo de torta de frambuesa a la boca, sin quitar su entretenida mirada de la parejita que jugaba con Soyeon. Minho y Jonghyun rodaron los ojos al escuchar la pregunta, aunque no se percataron de la expresión del otro.

―Es Kai… ―respondió Minho arrastrando las palabras, especialmente el apodo del aludido. Jonghyun le había dicho que se llamaba JongIn, pero que en la universidad donde asistía Taeyeon todos le llamaban “Kai”. ¿Y qué demonios significaba eso? ¿Era algún tipo de nombre artístico para un actor porno?

Minho estuvo siempre cerca de sus amigos, intentado pasarla bien hasta que el momento en que aquél hombre se marchara, pero eso nunca pasó. Entre más avanzaban los minutos, más se pegaba a Taeyeon como si fuera una lapa… Y a ella parecía gustarle aquello. 

Fue hasta mucho rato después, cuando la madre de Jonghyun y SoDam habían animado un poco la cena al iniciar la apertura de regalos, cuando Minho buscó con la mirada a la guapa muchacha… Encontró a Kai, sentado en las escaleras, entretenido con la hija de SoDam, aunque ya parecía algo inquieto. Taeyeon no debía estar tan lejos… Pensó, y siguió buscándola, sin embargo, no la halló. Ni ahí, ni en el comedor, ni en la sala de estar… 

Algo dentro de Minho se agitó por completo, y tomó su abrigo para salir a la calle, presintiendo que estaría en aquél frío y alumbrado lugar y salió con el corazón pendiendo de un hilo… 

 

Solitario de nuevo. No había nadie en aquél lugar, justo como hacía dos años. Y al año siguiente… Y al siguiente… Taeyeon caminó lentamente hasta llegar a la banquita de hierro que estaba al otro lado del quiosco y se sentó en ella, mirando hacia el parque cubierto de nieve que estaba en frente. Los pilares iluminados, el barandal que rodeaba el pequeño edificio, y el techo prendían y apagaban sus luces a un ritmo lento y tenue. Dulce como aquella vez… No, no olvidaba aquella ocasión. No podía aunque lo quisiera.  

Todo lo que le había costado decidirse a exponer su sincero corazón, todo lo que había esperado para ser lo suficientemente mayor… Todo ese esfuerzo se había venido abajo con la marcha de él… De Minho. 

Quizás si tan sólo le hubiera dicho que lo sentía, y le hubiera explicado por qué no podía aceptar sus sentimientos, aunque hubiera sido una excusa tonta, ella habría comprendido… ¿Pero por qué la había privado de su presencia? ¿Es que él la odiaba a sobremanera? ¿Y por qué de repente aparecía ahora? 

El primer impulso de Taeyeon al verlo, tan alto y guapo como lo recordaba, había sido levantarse corriendo de su silla y fundirse en aquella calidez de su abrazo. Extrañaba tanto sentir sus dedos enredándosele en el cabello, extrañaba llegar del colegio y encontrárselo en casa, jugando videojuegos con Jonghyun o tocando guitarra, a veces ayudando a pintar la casa y en épocas decembrinas, a decorar el árbol de navidad. Echaba de menos llorar en su hombro cuando discutía con sus hermanos mayores, pero sobre todo… Lo extrañaba a él por entero.

¿Por qué había hecho eso? ¿Por qué le había impedido verlo? Incluso si él no la quería de esa manera, Taeyeon habría sido inmensamente feliz con sólo ser la hermanita de su mejor amigo… Teniendo eso no habría pedido más. Habría sido más que suficiente… 

Pero ahora era mayor. Tenía un carnet que la presentaba como una ciudadana y estaba en la universidad. Su mentalidad había cambiado de la de una niña a la de una mujer entrando a la madurez. Incluso chicos habían arribado a su vida, con flores y chocolates… No, en ella no había cabida para ninguno de ellos, por más halagada que se sintiera con aquellas atenciones… 

JongIn le gustaba, tenía que admitirlo. Era un joven inteligente, guapo y estridente. Amable, cariñoso y se comportaba como un caballero. No le pedía nada a cambio salvo estar en su compañía, y le regalaba sonrisas dulces sin más. Era el favorito de las chicas, pero él nunca hacía gala de eso aunque lo supiera. Era serio, respetaba muchísimo a las mujeres, y por casualidades de la vida, había decidido fijarse en ella y obsequiarle sus mimos y risas. 

Taeyeon lo tenía todo controlado. Taeyeon había estado más que dispuesta a luchar contra la mente cerrada y posesiva de su hermano mayor para poder corresponder los sentimientos de aquél chico de piel canela… Pero ahora no estaba segura de nada.

Estaba feliz, nostálgica, y furiosa. ¿Por qué hoy, de entre los 365 días del año? ¿Por qué tenía que regresar él a sacudirle el piso dejándola sin algo a lo que aferrarse para evitar caer?

Sintiéndose desesperada por primera vez en mucho tiempo, enterró el rostro entre sus manos, apoyando los codos en sus rodillas unidas. Simplemente quería desaparecer…

Escuchó  fuertes pisadas en las escalerillas congeladas del quiosco y se apresuró a alzar la cabeza, con el corazón latiéndole bravo dentro del pecho, presintiendo que podría ser Minho quien se dirigiera hacia ella… 

Pero fue JongIn quien apareció frente a ella en el umbral del quiosco, con una amplia sonrisa en sus gruesos labios mientras se acercaba. Quizás fue demasiada su necesidad de creer que era él, y cuando descubrió que no era así, sus ojos mostraron toda la decepción que había en su interior…

JongIn tomó asiento junto a ella, sonriéndole dulcemente. Sus ojos, que brillaban ilusionados, parecieron preocupados al notar su semblante serio y distante. Taeyeon no se atrevía a verlo a la cara, no sentía que tuviera el derecho. 

―Taeyeon, ¿sucede algo? ―Inquirió JongIn, inclinándose hacia ella para buscar su mirada, aunque ella volvió a rehuirle. ¿Qué podría decirle? Había sido fácil  alejar a los otros chicos que se le acercaban. Pero JongIn era diferente, él sí le importaba. Lo consideraba un excelente amigo, a pesar de todo, y aunque no estaba enamorada de él, le tenía un gran cariño. Él siempre había sido amable con ella―. _¿Uhm?_ ―Musitó él, insistiendo suavemente. 

―No es nada, estoy bien ―dijo ella, decidiéndose a pretender que nada sucedía. Quizás si fingía que él no había venido, si hacía como que su corazón ya no se emocionaba al verlo y empezaba a latir enloquecido, todo pasara y su vida volviera a ser como solía ser. JongIn parecía no estar muy convencido con su respuesta, pero rápidamente dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios y se acercó más a ella para tomar su mano entre la suya con suavidad, acariciando sus dedos helados. JongIn siempre tenía las manos cálidas, a diferencia de ella. 

Y no pudo evitar compararlo con la calidez en las manos de Minho, que siempre le entibiaba las suyas cuando se quejaba del frío. 

―Vale ―dijo JongIn―. Taeyeon, sé que quizás pienses que es demasiado rápido, pero en verdad tengo algo que decirte… ―empezó Kai, mirándola fijamente a los ojos, y una oleada de pánico le recorrió la columna vertebral por entero. _Por favor, no lo digas hoy, por favor…_ Rogó interiormente―. Han pasado algunos meses desde que te conocí y… Bueno, este tiempo que hemos convivido… ―se aclaró la garganta y de repente también a él se le hizo imposible verla a la cara. Taeyeon había mantenido sus ojos en los de él más por obligación que por querer hacerlo. Se sentía mal al ser así, pero no podía evitarlo―. Taeyeon, yo… Te quiero.

La confesión final. Taeyeon se quedó ahí, estática mirándolo a los ojos, sin saber qué hacer, qué decir, cómo decirle… Que aunque también lo quería, no era del mismo modo en que lo hacía él. La atmosfera se volvió más gélida y pesada sobre los delicados hombros de Taeyeon y parpadeó un par de veces antes de pensar en darle o no una respuesta. Decidió que sí. Decidió que si iba a rechazarlo… No lo haría de la manera en que la habían rechazado a ella, sin decir una sola palabra, y alejándose de él…

―JongIn… ―empezó a hablar, utilizando un lenguaje formal y buscando las palabras correctas para decir lo que tenía que decir―. Eres un gran chico, y te aprecio mucho… Pe-pero… lo siento… ―susurró tan bajo que sólo él podría escucharla. Había cerrado los ojos, no quería ver la decepción en sus orbes. No quería enfrentarse a lo que… A lo que Minho tampoco había querido enfrentar. Quizás lo comprendía ahora…

No escuchó nada más que un suspiro furioso y notó como Kai se ponía de pie. Podía imaginárselo con las mejillas infladas mientras sacaba el aire de a poco en poco. Y se atrevió a mirarlo cuando él se giró a verla también.

―Está bien ―lo escuchó decir―. Lo entiendo, Taeyeon, debí saber que frente a él no tenía oportunidades… Fue porque él apareció, ¿no es así? ―Taeyeon sabía a qué se refería, y sólo quiso llorar al verlo con los ojos brillantes―. Espero… ―susurró suavemente―, espero que esta vez sí te salga bien todo… ―y se marchó, dejando el eco de sus pasos atenazando los oídos de Taeyeon. Se quedó ahí, sentada sobre la banquita de hierro con el semblante distorsionado. Se sentía estúpida… Ni siquiera había tenido la fuerza para negarlo, porque sabía que si Minho no hubiera aparecido después de dos años aquello no habría pasado. Cayó en cuenta de que, no importaba cuánto tiempo pasara, su corazón siempre pertenecería a Minho aunque no lo quisiera. No había podido olvidarlo nunca, aun cuando JongIn estaba a su lado… 

Volvió a cubrir su pequeño rostro con ambas manos, y las lágrimas empezaron a quemarle los ojos, hasta que no pudo más y éstas empezaron a correrle por las mejillas. Se quedó llorando en silencio un par de minutos, sabiendo que había perdido a un gran amigo con JongIn… Incluso si no se daban las cosas entre ellos, Taeyeon nunca habría deseo que fuera así… 

―Perdóname… ―Taeyeon se quedó completamente de piedra al escuchar aquella rasposa y gruesa voz tan cerca de ella. Su corazón se detuvo por completo, y la piel se le erizó. Esperó a que fuera una mera ilusión suya, pero entonces aquella hermosa voz que tanto anhelaba escuchar volvió a sonar más cerca de ella ―. Taeyeon, perdóname… 

Taeyeon soltó un pequeño sollozo antes de secarse rápidamente las lágrimas que empañaban sus ojos y alzó el rostro con un orgullo que desde pequeña la acompañaba, nunca dispuesta a que aquella persona que antes la había visto llorar no lo hiciera más. Aunque se moría de ganas por abrazarlo y llenarle el rostro de besos, logró mirarlo con desdén por debajo de sus largas pestañas, cuadrando los hombros e irguiéndose tan altiva como siempre. 

― ¿Me dices “perdón”? ―Inquirió con veneno en su dulce voz; una corriente de furia empezó a golpear su diminuto cuerpo y cuando los ojos de Minho se fijaron en los suyos y sintió su enorme y cálida mano sobre la suya, se puso de pie bruscamente, alejándose de él como si la quemara―. Dime quién eres tú para venir aquí y arruinarme la noche ―Le espetó duramente, aunque su voz tembló mientras hablaba. Los recuerdos de aquellos años donde todo lo que hacía era revolotear joven y enamorada a su alrededor se le vinieron a la mente, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas nuevamente―. ¡Quién eres tú para venir y pedirme perdón porque nunca te apareciste durante dos años enteros, y me alejaste de ti como si tuviera lepra! Eres un maldito cobarde, eres un… Un ¡maldito idiota! ―Le gritó de repente todo lo que quería decirle desde hacía tiempo. Poco le importó parecer una chiquilla nuevamente, reclamándole y llorando al mismo tiempo. Cuando Minho se acercó a ella hasta quedar frente a frente, las lagunas saladas de Taeyeon se quedaron clavadas en los intensos ojos negros de él. Siempre tan hermosos como los recordaba. Verlos fue como un bálsamo para sus heridas, y su profunda mirada la fue dejando sin fuerzas. Tan rápido como la llamarada de ira que la había inundado llegó, se desvaneció de su cuerpo con tan sólo tenerlo cerca―. Me impediste verte durante dos años… ¿Y ahora pides perdón? ―Sollozó―. ¿Por qué?

Más que una pregunta, era una súplica. Lo había extrañado tanto ese tiempo, lo había necesitado más que a nadie, y lo había amado más de lo que podría amar a otra persona. El tiempo pareció ralentizarse mientras él la miraba. Taeyeon insistió con un pequeño “¿ _Uhm_?” y lo siguiente que pudo sentir fueron sus gruesos labios apretándose contra los suyos. 

La presión la sobrecogió, dejándola completamente inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos de par en par. La calidez de su piel era demasiado para su corazón. Aunque intentó alejarse, una fuerte mano de él se cerró en su cintura y la otra se rodeó el cuello, impidiéndole la retirada. 

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no podía luchar, pues su corazón gobernaba más que su cerebro, se permitió rodearle el cuello con sus brazos esbeltos. La besó otro rato más, con los ojos cerrados y las narices rozándose. El corazón de Taeyeon estallaba con cada aliento que moría contra su piel. Taeyeon quería que nunca se alejara de ella. Nunca más… 

Cuando sintió que Minho se alejaba, un impulso la llevó a aferrarse a sus fuertes brazos con las uñas, y volvió a poseer sus labios con desesperación y necesidad. Minho la besaba con la urgencia de hacerle saber todo lo que la había extrañado.

No había sido su plan besarla, pues estaba casi seguro de que ella lo rechazaría y no querría volver a verlo más. Sin embargo, haberla visto llorar y gritarle todo lo que tenía para decirle, le hizo pensar que tal vez, sólo tal vez, ella albergaba un poco de aquellos inocentes y dulces sentimientos por él.

Y besarla fue su única razón para vivir y estar ahí. 

Se separó lentamente, y pasó los dedos por el suave y perfecto cabello negro de ella, deleitándose con lo sedoso que resultaba y el aroma a frutas que desprendía. La aferró a su pecho, abrazándola con todas sus fuerzas,  sintiendo como se estremecía emocionada contra él. Minho no podía creer que a pesar de todo ella siguiera queriéndolo. 

―Por eso, Taeyeon. Porque fui un idiota hace dos años… Pero ahora no quiero perder más tiempo del que perdí… No te contesté como debía entonces… Pero sí… ―susurró contra su oído, para después depositar suaves besos en su frente, su nariz, sus mejillas y por último, susurrar sobre sus gruesos y dulces labios―. Sí te quiero, Taeyeon. 

Volvió a besarla con frenesí, disfrutando de sus labios y el sabor a durazno de estos. Al fin… Su beso navideño perfecto… 

 

Al otro lado de la calle, un trío de amigos cruzados de brazos miraban a la pareja que se abrazaba y besaba tiernamente dentro del iluminado quiosco. Dos de ellos con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―Maldito hijo de… ―gruñó Jonghyun anonadado, mientras llevaba uno de sus puños contra sus labios para volver a gruñir iracundo.

―¡No puedo creerlo! ―Chilló JinKi con la quijada en los pies.

― ¡Se los dije, se los dije, ancianos testarudos! Quiero mi dinero, ¡ahora! ―Demandó KiBum aporreando el piso con impaciencia mientras los dos mayores obedecían de mala gana, sacando sus billeteras para depositar cien mil _wons_ cada uno en la mano del chico con ojos felinos. 

Jonghyun estaba al tanto del infantil enamoramiento de su hermana, y había notado antes que nadie que su amigo veía por los ojos de la chiquilla. No era algo para él. Sus amigos también lo sabían… ¡Pero, maldición, nunca había imaginado que el demonio aquél se decidiera!


End file.
